Drunken Lullabies
by blackxxrosesxx
Summary: Has little to do with the song. Remus is dared to strip tease and lap dance a marauder. I tried very hard not to make it too cliche! Features Canon!Remus complete with male thoughts and DrunkenMumbling!Sirius


A/N: This is my first story so please please please review!! This is basically supposed to be a 'moment.' So the lack of background is deliberate because I felt it was distracted. I also made it slightly ambiguous in that sense...so I hope you enjoy making a little bit of it up yourself. Thanks for reading! 3

It starts with the shirt, right?

It's a place to start…he pulls it over his head and balls it at his feet. It'll do.

Do his socks come first, or pants? Or will he look like a tosser, taking off his socks? He doesn't know, but he does it anyway. He'd look more like a tosser in socks, wouldn't he?

His blood is coursing through his veins hot and heavy, the flush of his cheeks stinging a little as he chuckles, loosening his belt. Sirius is sitting on the chair, avidly watching. Can he hear the heartbeat ringing in Remus' ears?

And here's where it gets serious. He almost thinks twice about it, but before he can go back on it, he unclasps his belt. His wand clatters out of his back pocket and onto the floor the second the button is undone. He tries not to think about his knobby knees, hairy legs, and scarred stomach. Instead he thinks about the empty bottles of firewhiskey on the floor, and the smell of campfires, and the glint of the light in Sirius' hair.

He's been dared to strip tease and lap dance another marauder. Except not James. James set the terms specifically not to include himself. "That's Lily's job."

He thinks he'll pass on Peter. He thinks Peter will pass on him, too, judging from the look of terror on his face. Nothing personal.

He approaches Sirius, almost giddy and sick at the same time with how nervous he is. No one would ever think he would actually do this. Maybe that's why he is. Nobody can say he backed down at this point, and it's too late to go back on his word anyhow. The pants are off. It's on.

Sirius shrinks away slightly, but he's giggling, so Remus doesn't make a fuss over it. He's laughing a little himself as he swings one leg over Sirius' lap. He puts a hand nervously to one side of the face of his best friend, lifting his chin. After all this work, no one is allowed to miss the show.

Remus tenses his thighs cautiously before settling even more cautiously into Sirius' lap. A few tipsy seconds later, a very important thought comes to him. "Erm, what is it I'm supposed to be doing now?"

James is apparently dumbstruck at Remus' calm, day-to-day manner about what he thought was going to be one big laugh, but manages to come up with: "D-d-dunno, man. Freestyle it, I suppose. And make it quick. I need to get a start on unseeing this. I wonder where Lily is. Do you know where Lily is?" Drunk James has a fleeting, one-track mind at the moment, so Remus barely waits for him to finish before returning to Sirius, who is currently looking about ten degrees warmer than anyone else. He's muttering incoherently, so Remus shuts him up with a flick of his hips. It's suddenly like puberty never happened for Sirius with the noise he makes in response.

The alcohol has finally freed him from questioning every second of his life, and why not take advantage of it? Each moment just comes, and there's a smooth sort of flow to it that Remus likes. Everything is just _there_ and suddenly he doesn't seem to mind. He doesn't even mind the feeling of Sirius under him…it's almost like he's been waiting for this, and all it took was a bit of liquid courage to release it.

In a sudden fit of acrobatic ability, Remus swings his knees around Sirius' waist and thrusts, hard. Having never been a stripper or in any other way extremely promiscuous, he's running out of ideas. May as well throw caution to the wind. The dam of self-restraint bursts and Sirius is sneaking a hand up the back of his thigh, maybe to keep him balanced, maybe because the lap dance is working, but in any case, Remus isn't complaining. (James and Peter are).

He doesn't even know where this energy is coming from. Snogged-a-few-times Remus hasn't ever considered himself a hermit, but let's just say mounting his best friend and proceeding to mount him in sans clothes isn't up there on typical activities.

He's brought back to earth as the door slams and the second James and Peter have left the room, Sirius lets out a huge moan and begins moving his hands in places that feel a little more than comfortable.

There's only one thing left for him to take off, and yet Sirius is looking too clothed.

Remus smiles.

He thinks he might be able to figure it out from here.


End file.
